


Maybe Johnny is more like the x=tan(x) on a graph

by xRockChickx



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Tumblr Prompt, also Peter is a huge dork and a maths nerd, and making out, because of the nudity, but nothing very sexual, i guess, look at these huge nerds discovering their sexual attraction, so I hope the rating is ok, spideytorch - Freeform, there's some nakedness involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRockChickx/pseuds/xRockChickx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a huge crush on Johnny Storm, but what can he do? Things take an unexpected turn on a nice day when Johnny flees from the responsibility of cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Johnny is more like the x=tan(x) on a graph

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a Tumblr Prompt (Florence + The Machine writing meme - I had to write a drabble (lol WHAT DRABBLE) inspired by Dog Days, though by the time the fic was done, it had no relation to the song, forgive me?), for spiderminx~  
> You can find the prompt and the fic here, on my tumblr: http://xrockchickx.tumblr.com/post/125728202500/for-the-writing-meme-how-about-any-pairing-with  
> Enjoy! :)  
>   
> Edit: God bless Sci for this amazing drawing http://sciderman.tumblr.com/post/131483484627/for-xrockchickx-based-on-the-strip-chess-fic

Peter Parker ended up in unlucky situations way too often. It was honestly getting suspicious. Maybe there was a curse on him? Maybe he should have let Aunt May reorganize the flat by the Feng Shui. But he didn’t and now he was being miserable again.

He had a huge crush on Johnny Storm. Like, huge, as in bigger than Johnny’s ego probably, and that was saying something, right? However, the problem with this was equally as big - Johnny was as straight as… what was so straight? Nothing was straight in Peter’s life anymore. Not even his grades were straight A - outrageous, if you ask him. Straight as the x=4 constant on a graph.

What was he supposed to do? Bury his feelings deep in his soul and pretend they are just… very good bros? Surely that would work, he mused with a small snort.

He plopped down on his bed and sighed. He stared at the ceiling in silence.

His train of thought had to end when there was knocking on his window and there he was - Johnny, in his super suit, waving at him and even that sheepish smile on his face was too attractive, why was he always attractive? Peter was pretty sure this should have been illegal or something.

His brain was still working on full power when he got up and opened the window for his friend.

“Hi Pete!”

“Yeah, I’m gay.” Silence. It hit Peter that there was a 99% chance that he had just said that out loud, the remaining 1% being that he turned into an actual spider while he wasn’t looking and that was why Johnny stared at him with surprise and a bit of confusion.

“Okay?” the blond teenager replied, hopping inside through the window. “You mean like gay for me? Because I would completely understand.”

Peter felt his face redden more than ever. He was definitely going to ask Aunt May to do that Feng Shui thing with the whole flat.

“I uh… I didn’t mean to…” he stuttered.

“Hey, don’t sweat it, it’s okay.”

“I’m actually bisexual. Gay is just an umbrella term I guess.”

“Okay, that explains the girlfriends.”

They stared at each other in silence and Peter really wanted the ground to open up under him and engulf him. He felt the need of occupying his hands and fiddling with the edge of his shirt, but he didn’t dare to move. Johnny must have felt awkward too, because he broke the pregnant silence.

“So I’m just here because Sue wanted me to clean my room, and surprise, I didn’t, and now she wants me to clean the kitchen too. So I fled.”

“Oh. Great move.”

“Do you want to order some pizza? Or something else? I’ll pay. I mean, not like a date, just like friends.”

“You’ve been paying for everything ever and I’ve never thought it was a date,” Peter mumbled with a frown.

“Well, you haven’t told me you were gay for me before.”

“That’s not what I said,” Peter remarked.

“You aren’t denying it though. Come on, you must find me attractive - just a little bit?” Johnny pouted.

“Maybe a little bit,” Peter replied with a scowl, folding his arms over his chest.

“Aw, I’m just teasing you, I don’t actually expect everyone to find me attractive,” Johnny smirked and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Okay, maybe I kinda do. So, pizza? You can choose the topping,” he winked.

 

After they had pizza, Johnny got a phone call from Sue. She was not impressed  _at all_.

“Damn, she’s pretty angry,” Johnny mumbled. “I probably shouldn’t go home.”

“I’m pretty sure that will just make it worse,” Peter remarked.

“Yeah, true, but only if I ever go back. Maybe I should run away.”

“Johnny, you’re the most stereotypical teenager ever.”

“Why would you say that? You wound me, Pete,” Johnny sighed melodramatically. “Can I stay over?”

“Why, so Sue can be mad at me too?” Peter raised his eyebrows.

“She would never be mad at you. You’re like the Harry Potter to her Molly Weasley.”

Peter shook his head and chuckled. “Alright. But I won’t help you when you need to face her wrath,” he stated. “I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes; it’s ridiculous how you hang out in your suit.”

“Thanks, Pete, but are you sure I’ll fit?” Johnny asked with a smirk.

Peter sent him a murderous look and got up to get a shirt and pants for his friend. He purposely chose his smallest clothes. He only realised this was a horrible idea when he saw Johnny in his old shirt; his torso was tightly clad in it, revealing his muscled stomach and chest, and ending above his waistline, this making a small stripe of skin visible. Johnny didn’t seem to mind, but there was a knowing smirk on his face when he saw Peter swallow thickly.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Johnny asked in a light tone.

“I don’t know… sleep?” Peter replied hesitantly. It was a huge lie - almost as big as his crush on Johnny -, but he couldn’t just say ‘well, I’d love to bang you’.

“Ow, Pete, that’s horribly boring. Please re-think your response and answer again, accordingly to a Saturday night.”

“I’m a nerd, Johnny. I don’t do Saturday nights,” Peter huffed.

“Well, you gotta start somewhere, then.”

“I don’t want to drink.”

“You don’t have to,” Johnny rolled his eyes. “We don’t need to drink in order to have fun.”

“I don’t know what we could do. Play video games? Watch awful horror movies on TV?”

“We could also watch very bad porn and laugh at it,” the blond grinned.

“God, no. I’d rather play board games with you than do that,” Peter groaned.

“What board games do you have?” Johnny asked quickly.

“I can’t actually imagine that you’re being serious right now.”

“We could play um… stripping chess?”

“That’s not even a thing.”

“Well, it’s time we invent it then!” Johnny stated with a grin.

“You’re horrible,” Peter shook his head, but a smile tugged at his lips as he did so.

“But you love me anyway.”

“Sure I do. But I hope you know you’d end up naked while I’d still be playing fully clothed?”

“Wow, who has the huge ego now? I think it’s time we reveal the truth about Spider-Man.”

“Nothing better than sharing with the world that you’ve played stripping chess with Spider-Man. And lost.”

“Well, this is a challenge now, and I can’t say no to that.”

They stared at each other for a moment, challenging each other. Then Peter got up and started digging in one of his drawers only to return with a chess set.

“Are you sure you want this?” Peter asked with a raised brow.

“I’m not one to back down,” Johnny grinned.

They set up the chess board and the pieces on the floor, and started probably the most intense chess game anyone could imagine between the two. In about fifteen minutes Johnny was sporting only his briefs, while Peter was wearing his undies, trousers, and one sock.

“Your turn,” Peter commented after moving a piece. Following a minute of intensive frowning at the board, Johnny grinned and successfully made a move, taking out Peter’s knight. The brunet stripped himself of his other sock, then took out Johnny’s newly positioned bishop. The blond stared at the board.

“You planned this. You knew I was gonna move my bishop there.”

Peter just grinned and gazed at his friend expectantly. Johnny frowned and let out a deep sigh. Peter’s expression changed into something more regretful.

“Um, you don’t actually have to-”

“Shut up. That would mean giving up, and I’m not giving up.”

“Well, you’ve pretty much lost, Johnny.”

“No, we are continuing until you’re naked too,” the blond replied as he stood up and started pushing down his briefs. All air left Peter’s lungs and he quickly turned his gaze down to Johnny’s feet, where he saw him stepping out of his underwear. He really didn’t expect the game to actually get to this point. He locked his eyes onto the chess board as he heard Johnny sitting down.

“Aw, are you feeling awkward, Pete? Just wait until you’re naked too.”

Peter suddenly felt the pressure of the competition. He could only lose one more piece, then he’d be in his briefs too. Johnny still had most of his pieces though- he had only lost five. There was no way Peter wasn’t going to end up stark naked. After ten more minutes of intense struggling, Johnny was wearing a triumphant grin as he watched all the hope leave Peter’s body.

“You have to take them off now!” he sang. “You gotta take off your underwear, I won!”

“You didn’t really win though,” Peter muttered.

“Well, I did get you naked,” Johnny shrugged.

“I got you naked first.”

“That’s not the point.”

“I have no idea what you’re getting with this,” Peter huffed as he climbed to his feet and pushed off his briefs. Johnny wasn’t like him in the slightest - he stared unnervingly. Peter wished he had never agreed to play chess with Johnny. No, he went even further - he wished he’d never got a chess board.

“Ah, now I get why they call you amazing,” Johnny hummed. Peter felt all the life leave him. He plopped down on the floor and crossed his legs in front of him.

“Stop making fun of me,” he grunted.

“What?” Johnny’s eyes finally found Peter’s.

“I said stop making fun of me!”

“But I’m not making fun of you.”

“You just did.”

There was a long moment of silence between them. Johnny seemed to take his time processing what he’d just heard.

“You think I was making fun of you?”

“Well, isn’t that what you do all the time?” Peter remarked in an annoyed tone.

“No?”

“Yes? You keep making these sarcastic comments.”

Johnny looked genuinely confused. He furrowed his brows deep in thought, trying to recall if he really had been doing that.

“Pete, I’m not being sarcastic,” he concluded. “I think you misunderstand my comments? I’m actually trying to hit on you. But if it really bothers you I can stop,” Johnny added with an awkward shrug.

Peter felt his heart skip a beat, and in his surprise a tiny noise left his throat.

“Hit on me as in, flirt with me?” he asked, and his voice was suddenly a lot weaker than before.

“Yeah? What else would I mean? Look, I’m sorry…”

“Oh my god,” Peter whispered. “But you’re straight.”

“Well, yeah I guess, but I’m not gonna miss out on things just because I must fit the word ‘straight’, and you’re a pretty awesome dude.”

“You… you mean you’re interested in me?” Peter asked with wide eyes, his voice only a whisper.

“Yeah? I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable or has a bad effect on our friendship. I guess I should have stopped when there was no reaction.”

“Oh god, I’m such an idiot,” Peter said, more to himself than to Johnny. Maybe Johnny wasn’t like the x=4 constant. Maybe he was more of a x=sin(x), or maybe x=tan(x), that had only a little bit of a wave, unlike x=sin(x) which was more like Peter himself, really. “I never got it, I thought…”

“Geez, Pete, you’re my friend, I wouldn’t make fun of you,” Johnny rolled his eyes and moved closer to the brunet. Peter just stared at him, holding his breath back. “Hey, don’t be so silent, it’s a bit unnerving,” Johnny laughed, but it sounded pretty forced.

“I’ve had a crush on you for over a year.”

“What! Why haven’t you told me?”

“I thought you were as straight as x=4 on a graph!”

“I dunno why you’re comparing me to maths, but you could have told me!”

“I was scared.”

“Aw come on, you’ve fought the Juggernaut, but you’re afraid to tell me you feel the same way everyone else does?”

“First of all, you think the Juggernaut is my biggest achievement? Secondly, wow, someone’s being a bit too confident.”

“Don’t be so tough on me!” Johnny pouted and ruffled Peter’s hair. The brunet blushed and turned his eyes away for a moment.  He then looked back at Johnny, gazing into his blue eyes. As Johnny’s fingers were still entwined in Peter’s hair and they kept staring into each other’s eyes, the tension grew between them. Peter leaned in slowly, tilting his head to the side, and pressed his lips against Johnny’s. His movements were careful, ready to retract if the blond protested.

Johnny didn’t even think of protesting, though. His eyes fluttered closed and he pressed against Peter while pulling him closer by his hair. Peter’s hands found their way to the blond’s shoulders, gently caressing the hot skin under his fingers. He licked Johnny’s lower lip, who eagerly opened his mouth in response. Peter moved closer with his whole body, practically sitting into Johnny’s lap. A tiny moan escaped his mouth and he was afraid the blond would laugh at him, but it just further fuelled Johnny, making him grip Peter’s hair harder, and his other hand slipped onto Peter’s back.

After putting serious effort into thoroughly exploring and tasting each other’s mouth, they parted and gasped for air. Roughly a moment later Johnny was pushing Peter to the floor, pressing against him and running his hands all over his muscled torso.

“God, I don’t think I’m straight at all, I was so wrong.”

Peter tangled his fingers into Johnny’s blond locks and pulled him down for another kiss.

He got to the point when he decided he wasn’t going to ask Aunt May to do anything with Feng Shui.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :) Feel free to comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
